highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Society of the Black Cloak
The Society of the Black Cloak, (or simply Black Cloaks) and Black Cloak Society (but only in fan material) is an organization of wizards and magicians. Very little is actually known about the society, but dark suspicions abound. It may be some form of brotherhood, as all of the confirmed members are male. Most of the information about the Society of the Black Cloak stems from two known members attempts to take control of the Land of the Green Isles. A copy of the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles is why Alhazred chose to reach the islandsKQ6 Hintbook: "Did you discover...That Alhazred found a copy of the "Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles," and that was why he decided to come to this kingdom and take over?", pg 74 (though how he reached the kingdom remains unclear), letters discovered by Alexander revealed that Abdul Alhazred, with the help of his genie Shamir Shamazel, and the mysterious Shadrack were cooperating in the scheme. Members of the Black Cloak (or at least Abdul Alhazred) also seem to be protected from attempts at divination. The Oracle of the Winged Ones was unable to see which villain threatened Cassima, only able to make out the shape of a black cloak. However, all of the oracle's prophecies tended to be 'cryptic' more like riddles and vague (up to the hearer to interpret) so this is no direct indication that the black cloaks were directly blocking her vision; though his 'darkness' did make it less clear to her. The Family of Evil is not the same organization as the Societ of the Black Cloak, and is probably not the same organization as the Society of Wizards who are also known to wear Black Cloaks and have members who lean towards darker side of magic. Nore is it likely to be the Magicians' Guild whose members also wear dark robes or cloaks, and includes a few evil beings (such as Manannan). Hierarchy There is almost no information about the hierarchy within the organization (other than the reference to "brothers"). It appears that, at one time, Abdul Alhazred was a minion of Mordack's -- although the extent and reasoning behind this is unclear. Shadrack seems to have been, at best, Mordack's equal within the group and certainly never served the wizard. He may be Alhazred's equal, though some evidence suggests he may be a higher ranking member as well. Shamir Shamazel is known to have been completely subservient to Abdul Alhazred, although this is most likely because of the genie's relationship to the one who holds his lamp not because of the structure of the Society of the Black Cloak. Still Shamir had some control over how he followed Abdul Alhazred's orders, and even flagrantly ignored his order not to eat mint. As Abdul's personality had influenced him he found enjoyment out of his deeds (at least until he gained a new master). Of the three figures of Shadrack, Mordack and Abdul Alhazred all three appear to show disdain or treat women with subservience and appear chauvinistic towards women which may indicate a masculine men's club aspect to the society. Shamir also reflects this disdain towards women but this is likely due to the influence of Abdul's personality. Notable Members *Abdul Alhazred *Mordack *Shadrack *Shamir Shamazel It is not clear if Mordack's is a member or not, but he is at least had some associations with members of the society; Shadrack via chess games and Abdul Ahazred (he is mentioned in Black Cloak correspondence). Abdul Alhazred positioned himself as one of Mordack's minions and friends (but the vizier may have been secretly using him to get rid of Cassima). He is briefly mentioned off hand in correspondence that mainly regards the society and its attempts to take over the Green Isles, but no direct context regarding his role or assocation with the society is given. It may be noted that although Hagatha and Manannan have close family ties to Mordack, there has been no evidence to either confirm or refute whether or not they are members as well; but rather they are linked to alternative organizations the Family of Evil or the Magicians' Guild, or Society of Wizards. Uniform Though members do not literally wear black cloaks all of the time, it does seem to be a vital part of their uniform (a fashion choice apparently shared by the 'Society of Wizards'). Abdul Alhazred's wardrobe contained a multitude of black cloaks and several of Shamir Shamazle's disguises also involve use of a black cloak. List of Characters known to wear black This is a list of other characters known to have worn black clothing (cloaks, dresses or robes). However there is no evidence if they are members of the Society of Black Cloaks or one of the other magical organizations, or none at all. *Bandit Leader (KQ) *Dahlia *Dracula *The Sorcerer (KQ) *Hagatha *Manannan *Medusa (KQ) *Witch of the Dark Forest *Lolotte *Malicia *Charon the Boatman/Father Death *Three Sisters *Three Fates (KQ) (Lachesis, Clotho and Atropos) *Crispinophur *Elspeth *Vladimir Tsepish *Mort Cadaver *Graham *Rosella *Edgar Non-Canon AGDI universe The Society of the Black Cloak is led by Morgeilen, the Father, and seeks only to prepare the world for his Ascension by usurping control from those who do not believe. It seems that the Ascension would grant Morgeilen the powers of his brother Legenimor, but would likely destroy the world -- purging all the unfaithful from it. In order to further these efforts, Hagatha and Caldaur ruled over Kolyma and sought to kil Graham, so that Morgeilen could inherit the Crown of the First King. Manannan specifically kidnapped Alexander to weaken Graham's resolve and, he hoped, allow him to be manipulated by Morgeilen. Lolotte's plan was two-fold -- her kidnapping of Edgar put Etheria in a vulnerable position, and she very nearly conquered Tamir by stealing Genesta's talisman. Malicia made several attempts to control Etheria to further the goals of the society as well. It adds the following members: *Morgeilen *Hagatha *Count Caldaur (former) *Lolotte (former) *Malicia (former) *Angelina (potential) The Silver Lining The Black Cloaks are an ancient ethnicity or culture (and possibly a religion) that arose around the same time as the Silver Cloaks. Thus members may be born into it (although it may be possible for one to be adopted/enrolled into it as well), and may be 'good or evil' as seen by others. Although they have more of a 'grey morality' and do not necessarily see their actions as 'evil' per se, but rather suggest an 'ends justifies the means' philosophy (though most other cultures would see their actions as evil). The Black Cloak Society seemed to have developed a means to instantly, or near instantly, send communication between each other. Through the use of a magic trunk in Abdul Alhazred's room. This is not unheard of, as the Eye Between the Worlds is capable of instantly communicating across the Multiverse (although only one way, and not to any specific targets). Letters between Alhazred and Shadrack took only a "matter of minutes" to be delivered. The means for doing this are unclear (and may simply have been the services of Shamir), but letters written by both Alhazred and Shadrack could be found in Alhazred's Chamber in the Castle of the Crown indicating that he, at least, was able to keep a copy of his own letters as well. The Family is an organization within the Black Cloaks, or an alternative name for the Black Cloaks. But may represent the leading and most influential members of the Society. Within the Family are Fathers and Mothers, Brothers and Sisters each holding various level of control within the organization. Fathers and Mothers presumably are at the top of the organization, with Brothers and Sisters holding lesser positions respectively. In addition to the ones in the official games, TSL and the Four Winds adds; *Manannan *Hagatha *Lolotte *Malicia *Lucreto *Witch of the Dark Forest *Valanice *Alexander *Rosella Cassima's Quest Revenge of the Black Cloak Society King's Quest IX: It Takes Two to Tangle Real World The Society of the Black Cloak is an organization mentioned briefly in King's Quest VI: Heir Today Gone Tomorrow and expanded upon in the King's Quest Companion and even more greatly expanded upon in many fan creations, such as the games King's Quest II: Romancing the Stones and King's Quest III Redux by AGDI and The Silver Lining by Phoenix Online Studios. It also appears in the fan fiction Cassima's Quest, Revenge of the Black Cloak Society, King's Quest IX: It Takes Two to Tangle, and Cray's KQ Companion. Behind the Scenes From the King's Quest Omnipedia: : "The Black Cloak Society was one of the ideas created by Jane Jensen, rather than Roberta Williams; :::"The "Black Cloak Society" was never an actual term that I instigated or thought up. I'm not actually sure where that came from. The closest thought that I have on that subject is that: when I was working with Jane Jensen on King's Quest 6, and we thought up the evil vizier, we talked loosely about the possibility of putting Manannan, Mordack, and the vizier together as group -- possibly -- in a future King's Quest. There was loose reference to the possibility in King's Quest 6, although nothing was set in stone at that time. I think that it's possible that Jane Jensen might have mentioned the possibility (perhaps) in subsequent interviews on the subject, although, I'm not sure about that. Later on, I heard about the Black Cloak Society and kind of wondered where that phrase came from, but, I never refuted it as I thought it was kind of cool and, probably, would have gone on with the idea in future King's Quests had I had the chance. And, one final thing: Hagatha was never part in any discussion of a Black Cloak Society. ::: - Roberta Williams at SierraGamers (6-9-2003) : Based on this while Manannan may have at one point been considered for inclusion in the Black Cloaks (though this never bore any direct fruit), Hagatha was never intended to be a member. While Manannan and Mordack have direct interaction in KQ5, there is no reference to Manannan in relation to the Black Cloaks in KQ6. Likewise there is no material in the King's Quest Companion that suggests or suspects that Hagatha or Manannan are associated with the Black Cloaks either. : An item in KQ2 included a black cloak with a red velvet liner, which was the symbol of Count Dracula. Likewise an item in KQ7 included a Black Cloak, that belonged to Elspeth Tsepish. However these are not indication that Dracula or Elspeth were members of the Society of the Black Cloak. Vladimir Tsepish also wears a black cloak, and this is not an indication that he is a member of the black cloak. The Ferryman and Charon also wear black cloaks, but this is not indication that they are members of the society. The skeleton guards of Samhain also wear black cloaks and hoods... again not an indication that they are members of the society. It should also be noted that even Crispin wears a hooded black cloak or robe. (in some scenes of KQ5) and is a wizard. This is no direct indication or confirmation that he is a member of the Black Cloaks either, nor does it refute him being one. It is not clear if dressing in black or dark grey is normal for members of the Society of Wizards (but Crispin and Mordack appear to share that fashion choice)... Though it would be ironic if the Society of Wizards and Society of the Black Cloak were one and the same. The King's Quest Companion does suggest the society of Wizards may have been made by all colors of magic when they first withdrew including users of the blacker sorcerery and necromancy and other kinds of magic. So while dark magic is apparently not restricted the Society of Wizards, it does have boundaries and standards and magic that could potentially destroy the balance or the world may be largely frowned upon by all other members, hence Mordack being disciplined. : Many of the other King's Quest villains such as Dahlia, Hagatha, sorcerer/enchanter (KQ1/KQ2), three sisters (KQ4), Lolotte, Witch of the Dark Forest, and Malicia wear dark or black robes or dresses (rather than cloaks), however this is not an indication that they are members of the Society of the Black Cloak. : Although on a related note there may be some implication in first or second edition of King's Quest Companion that would imply that the sorcerer, enchanter, and Manannan, are one of the same individual, or are members of the same organization, another organization, the Magicians' Guild." At least the sorcerer/enchanter are suggested or stated to be the same. Similarities and Comparisons The inability of the Oracle of the Winged Ones to see Abdul Alhazred, and only make out his black cloak, is highly similar to the magic that protected Ad Avis from Aziza's scrying in Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire -- her magic was only able to make out a dark shape (which appeared to be a black cloak in the game's graphics.) External Links *King's Quest Omnipedia References Category:Black Cloak Society Category:King's Quest Factions Category:Needs Images Category:KQ2+ Factions Category:TSL Factions Category:KQ5 Factions Category:KQ6 Factions Category:KQ3R Factions